Arc of Reality and Dreams
Arc of Reality and Dreams '''(現実と夢の弧, Genjitsu to yume no ko): A kind of magic that falls under the Lost Magic category. Like all of the Arc magics, this magic involves the conjuration and manipulation of a desire, that typically isn't fulfilled through basic requirements, like multiple bags full of Jewel, or unlimited food. Overview This Magic, as summarized in both the title and the above sentences is a Lost Magic that basically fulfills your inner desires. While your "desires" are not actually fulfilled in actual reality, it waits for a few moments once the target is tranced by the events, and mentally tortures you by destroying the dreams, and the final stage is removing yourself for ever earning that dream. Later on in the future, the target would eventually forget about the incident, until they find out that they could never fulfill that dream, mentally torturing them for God knows for how long. There are three stages that will be enlisted below; Stage One: Retraction This first stage's difficulty varies on the type of person that is using the magic. If one who uses this magic is shy and particularly not capable of engaging in conversation unless forced to, the user is required to master a subtechnique of this magic called '''Expedition: Search for your Wishes (遠征：あなたの願いを検索'', Ensei: Anata no negai o kensaku''): a simple technique, by using the aura of the user, concentrated on the eyes, to see through the head and instead, through the brain. This technique however, takes a long time to engage and cancel, leaving a vulnerable position for the user. Meanwhile, if the user is the opposite of the aforementioned conditions, the user can instead use the technique of Persuasion (説得, settoku): by simply talking to them, to allow a close connection, thus the user gaining the chance to ask about the desire. This technique is so simple, and easy. However, if the target won't talk about it, the user is forced to use the other technique. Retraction is the stage that takes the longest, compared to both Creation and the Destruction stage. Stage Two: Creation Normally the fastest stage of the whole magic, it may take longer than expected if the user doesn't have a sense of imagination. This stage involves the creation of a tiny world that would later be the totem of destruction towards thee target. The process takes 30 seconds, while the longest ever recorded was 5 minutes. The user creates a world that contains the dreams of the target. I.e if one wishes for a lot of money, the world would show everything out of money, the house, trees and even people. This is typically the most horrifying stage, because it showcases how materialistic people are nowadays. Stage Three: Destruction The third stage is the easiest, because it simply involves the destruction of the dream world. The target is tortured mentally, by destroying the surroundings and the dream as it's whole. Later on, the dream would affect the future, as the target would never, as in never fulfill such a dream, torturing them once they finally met such a moment.